Meeting A Celebrity
by alyssialui
Summary: A celebrity stops by the bar where Hermione works. Viktor/Hermoine. Bartender!AU (and Muggle!AU).


_A/N: A celebrity stops by the bar where Hermione works. Viktor/Hermoine. Bartender!AU (and Muggle!AU)._

_Submission for:_

_**AU Battle Competition: **Round 1 - Bartender!AU. Viktor/Hermione_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Hermione squawked as she almost collided with a man exiting the sports bar. "Be careful, sweetheart," he said, giving her a lopsided grin as he steadied her by her arms, his hands drifting a bit too low for her liking.

She stepped out of his grasp and ran around him towards the bar where her redhaired best friend was giggling her head off. Hermione frowned, "I'm glad my discomfort amuses you, Gin."

Ginny shook her head, her hand over her mouth as she contained her giggles. "It is a bit amusing," she said. She then cleared her throat as she handed Hermione her apron, "You're late."

"I know," Hermione said as she threw the garment over her head and tied the sash. "Class went over by a few minutes and I still had to talk to my professor before coming here."

"I know you're serious about your lessons, Hermione, but you need to live a little. You're already the smartest girl with the highest grades," Ginny said.

Hermione pursed lips and said, "There's nothing wrong with staying back after class. That's how I maintain my grades."

Ginny just shook her head, "I know there's nothing wrong, Hermione. I stopped school as soon as I got the chance, and I admire that you kept going, but it wouldn't hurt to loosen up, you know."

Hermione didn't get to explain that she 'didn't know' because Ginny let out an almost ear-splitting scream. "Ginny!" Hermione said as she rubbed her temples, "Why are you screaming?"

Ginny grabbed the brunette's arms and spun towards the door. "Look who just walked in," Ginny whispered furiously into Hermione's ear.

A tall man with wide shoulders slinked into the bar with a cap drawn over his eyes and the collar of his jacket pulled up. He seemed to be trying to be inconspicuous but it was obvious Ginny had still recognized him. Come to think of it-

"Is that Viktor Krum, the football player?" Hermione asked with Ginny's excitement the obvious answer. "What's he doing here?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I have no clue but I'm going to talk to him."

"Wait, Ginny, don't," Hermione said, reaching out for the red-haired girl but she was already making her way to the booth Krum had occupied near the back of the restaurant.

Hermione waited impatiently for Ginny to return, her curiosity piqued as she watched them interact. Ginny always made talking to guys seem so easy. She laughed at all the right moments and her hair and outfit never looked out of place. Hermione sometimes envied her friend, for she knew she could never pull off meeting a celebrity so flawlessly.

"So what did you find out?" Hermione asked, almost jumping out of her shoes when Ginny finally came back behind the bar.

"Well," Ginny said, purposely drawing out the word to build suspense, "apparently, there's going to be some kind of friendly match being played nearby in a few days and he's staying at the Marianne's down the street. He came here to get something to eat before he heads to practice."

Hermione was watching Krum as Ginny spoke, his head staring down at the table though his eyes would flick up to the two of them behind the counter every now and then.

"Mario, I need a couple cheese sliders," Ginny shouted out to their line cook. Krum looked up once more, his eyes locking with Hermione's before he looked back down at his mobile. Hermione just turned away, another stroke for Ginny (not that were keeping score or anything), and went to seat a group of customers who entered the bar.

* * *

Things had gotten busy after Ginny had taken Krum's order as the evening dinner rush began to trickle in. A few customers also recognized Krum, some getting autographs and taking pictures but thankfully no one made a huge scene. Ginny had delivered his sliders and left him to eat with another giggle and toss of her hair.

Hermione had just gotten back behind the counter and was standing at the cash register tallying another table's bill. She looked up as Ginny walked across the floor towards Krum's table and began to collect his dirty dish and money for his bill. They talked a bit before Hermione saw Ginny slid a white strip of paper across the table. Hermione rolled her eyes, _Typical Ginny_.

Hermione returned her focus to the task at hand. She couldn't afford to fumble up a bill because of some petty jealousy of friend-

"'Ello," the deep voice said across the bartop, his accent slightly garbling his words.

Hermione looked up into lovely dark brown eyes and she could feel the warmth rising to her cheeks. "Hello there," she said. "Was your meal to your liking, Sir?"

"Yes, it vas very good," Krum said.

Hermione nodded before she started to feel a bit nervous under his gaze, wondering why the man hadn't simply left the restaurant after his meal. She looked about the restaurant floor for her friend but even she couldn't find the redhead.

"If you're looking for Ginny, she probably went into the kitchen. She'll be back soon," Hermione explained as she tapped the items onto the computer screen.

"I actually came to talk to you," he said.

Hermione looked up. "Me?"

Krum nodded as he reached across the bartop for one of many little flyers there and pen. He scribbled on the back of one before handing it to Hermione. "I think you're really beautiful and would like to get to know you better some other time."

Hermione's mouth fell open as she accepted the paper from the man. A famous celebrity was asking her out on a date? And over Ginny?

"Is that okay?" Krum asked.

Hermione nodded her head excitedly. "That would be great."

Krum smiled and said, "Call me and we can arrange something."

Hermione smiled back. "Goodbye, Mr Krum."

"Please, call me Viktor," he said as he adjusted his cap and jacket and exited the restaurant.

Hermione looked down at the set of numbers on the paper. Viktor Krum had asked plain, old Hermione Granger out? This was almost too good to be true.

"Can you believe it, Hermione?" Ginny said as she came to stand next to the brunette, holding a small strip of white paper in her hands. "Krum just left my number on the table after I gave him. I know he's not married, and he doesn't have a girlfriend, so why wouldn't he take it?"

Hermione tried to control her smile as she said, "Maybe he doesn't like redheads?"

"Who doesn't like redheads?" Ginny asked.


End file.
